Babysitter Trap
by SweetlySpicey
Summary: Riley and Huey decide they need to do something about Rosalina's boyfriend when she shows up with some white boy.
1. Pleasent Morning Meeting

it was requested so here it is. Ijust LOVE when huey and riley work together. they're so crazy awesome!!

OOooOOOooOOOOooOOOOOooOOOooooOOOoOOOooOOOooOOOOooOOOOOOOOooOOooOOOOooOOOOOooOOOooooOO

Ugh school again.

Huey woke up and rubbed his eyes, unwanting to have to drag himself through yet another day of eurocentric classes. To his shock, the sun was high in the sky. He turned his attention to his alarm clock. He must have slept through the alarm! Riley was still snuggled into his bed, snoring rather loudly.

"Riley! We overslept! We late for class!" Huey barked, tossing a pillow at his brother.

"Aye man!" Riley snapped, sitting up urgently,"You aint gettin dis pillow back later tonight, either!"

"So what!?" Huey barked, "I got another one already here!"

Both boys stopped and looked down at themselves. They both had two pillows (save Riley because he had the one Huey threw at him) and instead of just one blanket, both had an extra one snuggled pleasently around their bodies. They looked at each other, a big smile growing on Riley's mouth.

"What day is it?"

"September seventh,"

Huey jumped and got the photograph she had left from her last visit. Riley was headed for the door, but was pulled back by Huey grabbing hold of his collar and letting himself through first. Scrambling like maniacs, they made it to the stairs where they nearly fell the whole way.

"Rosalina!" Riley exclaimed, making it down half a second faster than Huey. He turned the corner and his thrilled face dropped.

Huey followed suit.

There, sitting in the kitchen was their grandfather and Rosalina but... there was also a stranger. He was very tall, tanned skin and had black hair that fell on his neck. He was...was... white.

"Boys!" Rosalina exclaimed, jumping from her seat and giving them both a big hug, followed by a kiss, "I missed you both SO much! How have you been!?"

"Good,"

"Who's the niggah?"

Rosalina laughed, "Oh, right. Huey, Riley, this is Anthony. Anthony, these are my favorite boys,"

Anthony stood up and walked over to them, "So you are the little guys who stole my Rosey for a whole weekend this summer. She talks non stop about you,"

"Funny," Riley spat, "She aint never mentioned you,"

Huey glared up at the man who seemed more than a little intimidated by the young boy. Huey wasn't jealous, of course. He had no sexual attraction to Rosalina like his younger brother did, but something about this "Anthony" didn't boad well. His smile was too... simple. His mannerisms were carefree. His voice just seemed to resonate with ignorance. How was he supposed to understand the things Rosalina had to go through? Boy probably never had to worry about a damn thing in his whole life.

"You go to school here, too?"

"Sure do, lil man. Wont mind me hangin round with yall, huh?"

"He was just dying to meet you two," Rosalina admited, "So I convinced your Grandad to let me keep yall from school so we can go do something fun today, that okay?"

"Who's we?" Riley frowned.

"You, Huey, me and Anthony,"

Riley's frown deepened and he turned to Huey to sneer. Huey returned the frown.

"I'll go get dressed," Riley snapped and turned to go up the stairs.

Huey turned to follow him, almost forgetting about the item in his hand.

"Huey? Is that... for me?"

Looking at the photo, he forgot all of his questions and discussions he had been longing for since she left. He just handed it over casually and pouted his lower lip, "You left it." He then continued up the stairs.

"You wanna talk about it?" She asked after a moment of realizing what it was. She watched as he climbed up the stairs.

"No thanks,"

OOoOOOoooOOOoOOOooOO

"What the fuck man! Bringin' some white ass pussy up in here like he suntin!" Riley snapped, pulling a shirt over his head.

"He's so... ordinary,"

"That's what I'm sayin!" Riley added, "I mean... We dun wanna spend time with some stupid crackah! Prolly gon' make us read or try to teach us how to play baseball or suntin,"

"Why would she think we'd wanna meet him, anyway?" Huey wondered outloud, buckling his jeans, "I mean... he don't know us, and you know he only wanted to come so he could make out with her while we're not watching,"

"Aye!" Riley exclaimed suddenly, giving his brother a smirk, "Let's break em up!"

"Riley..."

"I'm _serious_! We can do it! It'd be easy! You know she can do bettah than that ol' white-"

"You don't know anything about him," Huey quirped, "Lets just... See, okay?"

Riley pouted, folding his arms over his chest and sticking out his lip, "I'm bringin ma gun, 'nyway,"

OOooOOOooOOOOooOOOOOooOOOooooOOOoOOOooOOOooOOOOooOOOOOOOOooOOooOOOOooOOOOOooOOOooooOO

Uh oh! Parent trap!

NOTE- it will get deeper later rofl. XD


	2. Dutch Speaking Cheater

Huey and Riley weren't impressed with Anthony. Riley had been right, he did try to play "catch" with them, bringing along two extra kid sized mits and one for himself. After getting the hint that neither of them were interested in baseball, Rosalina played with him. Huey leaned over to whisper to Riley as they watched them toss the stupid ball, "She doesn't want his _feelings_ hurt," this caused Riley to snicker at the teenager's expense.

Well, the park WAS fun. Rosalina played chess with Huey, and then HORSE with Riley (even though she was awful at it) Riley dawged her constantly, but kept it clean. He didn't want to say something that'd hurt her feelings… or end up having to hold books.

Anthony showed up with four snowcones. Huey turned his down, saying he didn't like anything with excess sugar. Riley just ate his, after muttering some rude name in Anthony's direction.

But when Anthony went to throw away the trash left over from the cones, Huey snuck off to follow him, along with Riley. They saw a young jogger stop her run to chitty chat with Anthony for a minute, sliding a small slip of paper into his shirt pocket after scribbling down something on it. He kissed her cheek and she ran off.

"AW HELL TO THE NAH!" Riley snapped, nearly blowing their cover. Huey slapped a hand over his mouth and tucked them behind the large tree.

"Can we shoot him, please?"

"No," Huey hissed, "We need more than that,"

OoOOOoooOOoOOOooOOO

Well, after the park they were taken to lunch at some pizza place. Huey nibbled off of the salad bar, Rosalina had spaghetti. Anthony and Riley went crazy on the pizza buffet.

When Anthony excused himself to the restroom, Riley left a few seconds after, heading into the men's room, he was a bit surprised to find that Anthony was nowhere in sight. He left the room, and was alerted by the sound of muffled gibberish. He poked his head around a corner to see Anthony muttering into a pay phone in some crazy language.

Riley waited until he hung up before running back to the table. He flopped down at his seat and shoved some pizza into his mouth to keep from exploding.

Huey gave him an eye but Riley just kept shoveling food into his mouth.

"Woah, take it easy," Rosalina laughed lovingly, "Don't wanna choke, now do ya?"

Huey got Riley alone by admitting that he needed the restroom, but wasn't sure where it was so Riley had to show him.

Once they were safely in the bathroom, Riley spilled.

"He was talkin' on tha phone in some weird freaky deaky language! Where she say that nigga was from?"

"what'd he say?"

"He said… nigga! I don't know! It wasn't English!"

Huey rolled his eyes and left the bathroom, peering over the same corner Riley did.

"Ja, zal ik u vanavond zien. Zij verdenkt geen ding. Liefde u, ook,"

Huey turned back to face Riley, "It's dutch he's speaking in,"

"What's he sayin?"

"Well…" Huey started, probing his mind, "Sounded like…. See you tonight. She doesn't suspect anything. I love you too,"

Riley started jumping up and down, "can we shoot him, now!"

"Riley, that could have been his mother or sister or ANYONE. We don't know-"

Suddenly, a very scantally clad woman with long blond hair wondered in and passed by them. She turned the corner, making both boys peer over the corner. Anthony freaked out when he saw her and hung the phone up.

"Helga? What are you doing? I told you tonight,"

She waved her cell and tucked it in her pocket, "You should know, I never listen," her accent extremely heavy as she layed a serious kiss on his face. To Huey and Riley's shock, he didn't push back, but kissed her deeper.

Both children's jaws dropped, unable to believe their eyes.

"Damn…" Huey muttered. Both brothers took off back to their seats, panting loudly.

"Is Anthony still in the bathroom?" Rosalina asked politely.

Huey and Riley looked at eachother and then back at her, "Yeah,"

"Is he feeling okay? Maybe we should just go home," She figured, "It's Friday… we can come back tomorrow since it's Saturday,"

"That's a great idea!" Huey suddenly said, "I… I'm not feeling too hot, either,"

"Me… me neither," Riley added, "Ow, ma head. It's getting dark… so… so many… colors," He started wobbling around in his seat. Huey elbowed him to cut it out and he just smiled, "I wanna go home,"

"Must have been those snowcones," Rosalina mused, touching Riley's forehead.

Anthony showed up, as if on cue, adjusting his shirt collar. This earned him very rude shifty looks from both Huey and Riley.

"What's up?"

"Hey, we gotta get these boys home. They're not feeling well," She admitted, "Are you feeling okay?"

"me? Oh, I'm great. Why?"

"You were in the bathroom for awhile,"

"Oh… well… yeah… I was just… uh… Ya know what? I am feeling a little woozy,"

Riley scoffed, folding his arms over his chest. Rosalina turned to him and gave him a little kiss on his mocha colored forehead, "You sound just awful. Lets get you home and make some soup, huh?"

"Can it be chicken noodle?"

"Uh huh,"

"Kay!"

oOOoooOOoOOoooO

Grandad wasn't home when they made it back to the Freeman household. Anthony was anxious to leave, hinting at Rosalina to leave, but she just ignored him and attended to the boys.

She set them both up comfy places on the couches, ordering them to get into their PJs and come back down to rest. She snuggled them lovingly, flourishing them with little kisses and kind words. When she went to make the soup, she turned on the TV and handed the remote to Huey who smirked at Riley.

"Looks like we're watching the news,"

"Punk! Give it here!"

"Share, boys!" Rosalina ordered from the kitchen, "Huey watch what you want for thirty minutes, and then it's Riley's turn,"

"Yes ma'am," both boys muttered in unison. Huey then realized that he should be listening to Anthony and Rosalina… not watching TV. Both boys crept out of their places and leaned in near the kitchen opening.

"C'mon, Rosey. They're fine. Make the soup and lets get outta here,"

"No, Anthony," Rosalina snapped, "I'm a babysitter. I can't just leave them, especially if they're not feeling well. Poor boys,"

"Well, I'm kinda under the weather, too, remember? I wanna get snuggled up in MY bed!"

"Fine, then go," She shrugged casually, "I'll just crash here if I can't get a ride later. You go rest up," She leaned in and kissed his cheek. He smiled wide and stepped back.

"Ya sure?"

"Uh huh. I'll be fine,"

Huey and Riley took off faster than they knew they could move, getting back into their couches, snuggling up how she had them in the covers before Anthony turned back around and left the house for good.

"He's goin ta mack on that dutch woman!" Riley spoke loud enough for Huey to hear, but quiet enough for Rosalina not to.

"Shut up," Huey spoke in the same tone, "I know! We gotta find a way to fix this,"

"She's gonna be crushed!"

"I know," Huey muttered sadly.

"Soups ready!" Rosalina cheered elegantly, strolling into the room with two bowls of steaming soup. She eyed the boys suspiciously and pouted her lip, "You guys… aren't on the same couches,"

Huey and Riley suddenly realized that they had gotten in opposite places and inwardly kicked themselves, "Uh… I like this couch better," Riley saved, "An' An Huey didn't mind switchn,"

"Aw, that was sweet of you, Huey,"

"Yeah, Huey. Really sweet," Riley teased.

They were given their soup and two more little kisses. She flopped down on Grandad's comfy chair and opened up her book.

"Hey Rosalina," Riley said, making his voice raspy, "Do you tell stories?"

"Would you like one?" she wanted to know. Riley nodded and she smiled.

Huey rolled on his side, facing the back of the couch. Their mother always told them bedtime stories, and Riley missed them. He never admitted to it, but he'd ask Huey if he remembered her stories, when Huey told him, "no" Riley would just mutter that _he_, himself did.

"Okay, once there was…."

OooOOooOOOoOOOooOOooOOooOOOoOOOooOooOOooOOOoOOOooOooOOooO

_Uh, yeah. In these stories Riley and Huey's momma didn't die until Riley was like 5 or 6. He needed memories of her_


	3. Late Night Conferance

Huey and Rosey bout to have another late night chat

OoOOOooOOoooOOOoooOOoOOoooOOOoooOOoOOoooOOOoooOOoOOoooOOO

Huey woke up in the middle of the night. Rosalina was sleeping peacefully in the chair, still. Riley was snoring like a train wreck on the couch next to him. Huey rolled his eyes, scoffing and getting up. He looked at his sitter and felt a strange ping at his heart.

So what if they discovered that her boyfriend was cheating? How would they reveal it to her without her being torn to pieces?

He went to the hallway closet and took out a comfy quilt and drug it all the way over to the sleeping teen. He placed the blanket on her knees and pulled it up to her chin. Even in her sleep, she smiled.

He probably tugged too hard or maybe the cold feeling of his knuckles against her chin is what did it. Whatever it was, it startled the girl awake and she blinked rapidly until her eyes adjusted to the dark.

"Huey? Are you feeling better?" Were the first words out of her mouth.

"Yeah," Huey shrugged, "That chair can't be too comfortable to sleep in,"

"It doesn't matter," She yawned, sitting up, "I needed to be near just in case one of yall needed me,"

Typical.

"Rosalina…. That boy in the picture…" Huey started, trying to pick his words carefully, "Was Craig?"

There was a soft silence between them as Rosalina's drowsy mind registered what was happening. After a few moments of nothing being spoken or done, she pulled the quilt down a bit and held out her arms to him.

"C'mere," She told him dotingly. Huey felt a bit awkward getting into someone's lap, but hesitantly crawled into her hold. She pulled the covers up around them and wrapped her arms around his little body. Rosalina was a physical person. She had some… need to touch, "Yes. That boy was Craig McCollins. He… He was a very… very special person in my life,"

"He… died?"

"Yeah, he did," Her voice was sad, but her smile was still there. Huey felt her arms tighten their hold on him. Her face placed ontop of his fuzzy fro, "But… He was hurting so badly… so it makes it easier to live with,"

"You miss him?"

"Yeah… I do," She sighed, scratching his scalp with her medium length nails, "But… We can't live in a world where all we do is miss and wish and long. We can't forget the ones who leave us but… dwelling on their deaths will only cripple us and we end up missing out on loving other people,"

"Like…"

"Like Jazmine Dubois,"

A blush formed on Huey's face as he popped his head up to look at her, "Jazmine!? Why would you think I like Jazmine?!"

"Cos I'm smart like that," She told him with a little wink, "It's okay though, cos she likes you too. I can tell,"

Huey felt his blush grow as he looked at the floor.

"Hey, but seriously, Huey," She directed his attention back to her, "I know you miss your Mom. And I know it's hard for you living without her… and I'm sorry you had to go through so much pain… but… heart ache makes us so much stronger. We, being human, _need_ to hurt or else… life is meaningless,"

Such things were odd coming from such an optimistic, usually happy girl who hardly ever frowned. It did make him feel better about what he and Riley were plotting.

"I wouldn't trade a single pained memory I have for a billion happy ones," She informed him, tapping his nose gently, "I wouldn't be the person I am today without them, and neither would you. Don't sum your life up in a few little hurt moments,"

"What if… you want to prevent something bad happening to someone you cared about, though?" Huey asked cautiously, "Like… if you KNEW something bad was about to happen, and you thought you could stop it?"

"Well we have to help others," She stated simply, "Any time you can soften a blow, you toss a pillow,"

She giggled at his puzzled expression and gave his temple a kiss before getting up and heading into the kitchen, "How's about some spice tea? Help you relax a little. Clear up that headache, too,"

"Uh… actually, Rosalina," Huey admitted, getting up on the chair, "Riley and me aren't really sick. We faked it… We just… wanted to come home,"

"Why didn't you just ask, Shah?"

"Cos… we… didn't want Anthony to come,"

Realization struck her as she smiled, "I getcha. Next time you want Anthony to beat it, you just lemmie know an' I'll give him the boot,"

"Really?"

"Of course," She laughed, ruffling his hair, "Ya'll are way cooler than he is, any day,"

OoOOOooOOoooOOOoooOOoOOoooOOOoooOOoOOoooOOOoooOOoOOoooOOOo

I didn't meantion this last chapter but…

Uh yeah… Huey speaks Dutch I dunno how. But he does

HES A SMART KID!! LIVE with it!!!


	4. It's More Fun If You Don't

The next day, Huey and Riley went to work. Deciding that proving he was a cheater would only make them look like they were just trying to get rid of him. A better plan was to get him to break up with her. That way, she'd be miserable and want to stay with THEM instead of a dorm. Hey, they were kids. They could be selfish for a little while longer.

Huey smirked when he saw Anthony stroll into the house the next morning. He hadn't gotten two steps in, before slipping on something and came down hardon his back.

"Wups! My bad, Anthony," Riley said, leaning over the fallen boy's face. He waved a handfull of green pellets and grinned, "I'll be more careful next time,"

"Uh... No big, kid,"

He stood up and brushed off his shirt. Rosalina giggled from her place in the kitchen, and Anthony decided to head in that direction. He didn't make it too far, because he was suddenly slipping and falling and landed hard on his back, yet again.

"Sorry, bout that," Huey told him. He was knealing in the doorway, setting up a HotWheelz car set thing his Aunt Cookie got him one year for Christmas but never used. Now seemed like a good time to play with toys.

"Why did you cover these cars in olive oil?" Anthony groaned.

"...Makes them faster,"

"And more slippery,"

"Anthony, you don't think Huey MEANT to trip you, do you?" Rosalina said quickly, her tone rising. She was looking up from her spot at the table, her lip pouting at him.

"Why would he be playing in the kitchen?"

"The tile is better than carpet, stupid," She snapped, "Sheesh. You act like you've never been a kid,"

Huey didn't even think of that. Gosh. Rosalina was better at being a kid than he was.

Anthony picked himself up and glared down at Huey, who did his best at an innocent face, but failed and wound up with his usual frown, "No hard feelings, huh, man?"

"I guess not," Anthony sighed

Suddenly, Riley hopped out from behind the doorway, his gun already up and aimed, "LETS PLAY COPS AND ROBBAHS!"

POP!

The pellet collided hard with Anthony's forehead, sending the boy falling back.

"hey!" Rosalina exclaimed, taking out her own and firing. It hit Riley in the knee and he wailed. Shit. Forgot she was "packing," she walked over to Anthony and tossed her gun on his chest, "Have fun playing cops and robbers,"

"But... I don't wanna play,"

"Sure ya do," Huey jumped, seeing their chance, "It's fu-fun,"

"Well..." Anthony mused, looking at Rosalina's smiling face, "Am I the cop or the robber?"

"You's white,"

"So?"

"So you the cop, STUPID!"

Anthony looked at Rosalina who cleared her throat menacingly. Riley snapped his mouth shut and tucked his gun behind his back, indicating he'd be quiet and not make any more racial remarks.

"Rosalina, wouldn't you rather play?"

"Actually, it'd be a huge help to me if you could for a while," She admitted, "I still have a mountain of paper work for Woodcrest U admissions,"

"Should I get a helmet or...?"

Anthony looked at Huey and Riley who just smiled up at him. No frowns, just creepy smiles that on normal children would read nothing but a desire to play. Something told Anthony that such a thing was not on their minds. But that something was probably more like a someone. More specifically, Huey Freeman.

"It's more fun if you don't,"

OooOOOooOOOoOOoooOOOoOOooOOOooOOOooOOOooOOOoOOoooOOOoOOooOOOooOOOooOOOooOOOoOOoooOOOoO

yah its short but so am i XD

uh... much hell to be raised tomorrow...or w/e i update this rofl


	5. Ovah an Out

Anthony gulped as he hid himself behind the large tree in the back yard. His body was covered in large welts from the pellet gun shots. The game was totally rigged. They were faster, smaller and had an easier time dodging the pellets. Plus, there was two of the little monsters.

But they hadn't found him yet, so maybe he was safe for awhile.

"Sup niggah?"

He looked up to see the smirking glare of Riley Freeman sitting on a low branch of the tree. His gun was aimed low and he fired, hitting Anthony in the face. Anthony yelped and took off down the yard. Riley picked up his walkie talkie.

"We got a visual, ovah!"

"What's the position? Over,"

"Oak tree, I said, Oak tree-headed East, Ovah an' out,"

As Riley chased after him, Anthony was starting to feel better. He was getting ahead. Shoot. Atleast he could outrun the monster.

He had thought too soon, however, because Huey hopped over the fence out of nowhere and fired repeatedly. This stopped Anthony in enough time for Riley to catch up and shoot his back.

Anthony fell over, unable to take the beating to his body any longer. Riley and Huey looked down at his pathetic form and then back at each other.

"He was moving West, you idiot,"

"Shut up, Punk,"

Suddenly, a pellet slammed into Huey's forehead, and then one into Riley. They both fell back on their butts and Anthony jumped up.

"Ha! Yeah! Nailed you BOTH!"

That's when the Freeman bros noticed the back door of their home open. Out strolled exactly who they were waiting for. Rosalina was carrying a tray of lemonade and cookies, figuring they would like a little treat. Time for the water works.

"Oww!" Riley wailed, throwing his hand over his forehead, "Why…Why… why would you… you do that!? That… that… Hurt!"

Huey even got in on it, hell, desperate times, desperate messures, "It was… was just a… game,"

Rosalina's eyes widened in shock, dropping the tray in her hands, she dashed over and inspected the "injured" "children".

"Anthony! What do you think you're doing!?" She exclaimed loudly, knealing between the two boys, tears still flowing from their big brown eyes, "Shooting in the head!? You could have taken an eye out!"

"But they-!"

"They're little KIDS, Anthony!" She barked, picking up Riley and kissing his head. She took out her handkerchief and brushed away his crocodile tears lovingly, "How's about we go inside for a snack? I'll put some band aids on your bobos,"

"…Kay," Riley decided. Rosalina let her hand fall to grab hold of Huey's who graciously accepted it, using his other hand to wipe away his wet face.

Just when her back was to him, Huey and Riley shot Anthony both a dark, but pleased smirk that nearly made his blood run cold. What the hell just happened?

OooOOooOOOooOOO

Anthony sat on the couch with a very angry expression on his face. The welts on his body plain as day on his white skin. Rosalina was on the floor, kissing (imaginary) "bobos" on both Huey and Riley. They were playing the whole, "Pathetic kid" card pretty damn good.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes ma'am," Riley said quickly, "Can we play with Anthony summor?"

Anthony's eyes widened and he shook his head feverishly towards her, but he stopped when Huey and Riley looked over their shoulders at him.

"Aw, I don't think he wants to play with you guys," Rosalina pouted.

"But we LOVE playing with Anthony," Riley egged on, "It was fun… until he got violent,"

"Well… I bet if you ask him SUPER nicely he'll do it,"

Huey and Riley spun around and stared up at the teen with big puppy eyes, "Please, Anthony?" They said in unison. He gulped and looked at Rosalina who leaned in on her own, "Please Anthony?"

He groaned and bit his lip, "What'd you wanna play?"

"Pirates,"

"And then Escape From The Slave Master,"

"And THEN Grand Theft Auto 12,"

"Oh, I didn't know there was a GTA 12," He smiled a little.

"There aint," Riley admitted, "For the playstation, atleast,"

"We have our own way of playing," Huey smirked.

That was it. Anthony had had enough of all of this. He jumped up and pointed an accusing finger at Rosalina, "Rosey, you KNOW I love you, but I just can't take this. You gonna be aroud these two ALL the time while you're here!?"

"Of course," She admitted, hugging them, "They're so sweet!"

"They are not! You've watched some monsters before, but these guys are just… just… Demonic! I can't stick around here for another MINUTE!" He was up and heading for the door, yelling like a mad man.

"Anthony!" She exclaimed, getting up and following him.

Huey and Riley high fived each other once her back was to them. Mission accomplished.

"Anthony, don't go! You still need to show me around campus!"

"I'll do it some other day! When you aint around these… these… THINGS!"

"But…You have a date with Helga in an hour! I wanted to help you get ready!" She pointed out, her voice showing so much masked hurt and pain.

Both Huey and Riley's jaws dropped, looking at each other and then back at the drama being displayed at the door. They ran over, unable to believe what was going on here.

"You KNOW he's cheating on you!?" Huey exclaimed, the words just falling out of his mouth without previous thought or conviction.

"Cheating on me?" She repeated oddly, "Wait… What?"

"We saw him kissin some dutch girl at the pizza place!" Riley was shouting, unable to control his own words.

"Yeah, that was Helga, my girlfriend," Anthony shrugged casually. Rosalina was looking baffled up until that point, where she toppled over with laughter. Her chuckles and giggles were unrelenting, ringing out through the house wildly.

"They… they thought… we were…. A couple," She laughed loudly.

Anthony started laughing, "Oh! That's why they… hahaha!"

"What the hell is so damn funny!?" Riley shouted. Huey's eyes were wide with shock and fear as he realized the huge mistake they had just made. Great. He hated it when he was wrong.

"Anthony's not my boyfriend, guys," She laughed, "He's my _cousin_,"

"COUSIN!?" They both shouted in unison. They looked at each other, baffled that their little scheme would take such a twisted turn.

Rosalina had her hands folded over her chest, her eye brow popped in a Huey Freeman fashion, "Someone wanna start talkn?"

"Is we in trouble?"

"Fraid so, Shah,"

OooOOoooOOOoooOOooOOOooooOOoOooOOOOoooOOOoooOOooOOOoooOOooo

_Rofl. One more chappie to go!!!_

_Isn't that FUN!??!?!_


	6. Should Be Fun

Rosalina had on her happy smile when she picked the boys up from school in her not-so-attractive old lady looking car that she had affectionately named, "The Go-cart,". Huey didn't care so much, but to Riley it was like ultimate humiliation stepping into such a vehicle.

It had happened. Rosalina had started living with the Freemans, she earned her keep by cooking and cleaning and keeping the boys out of (serious) trouble all while going to her college classes. She had been there for exactly one week, and was really looking forward to the rest of the year.

"Hey boys," She greeted as Huey slid into shot gun and Riley into the back. Both boys tossed down their bags and waited for her to start up the engine, "Good day?"

"Whatever,"

"Well, it's the weekend, and your officially _off _punishment," She informed them. Huey and Riley's eyes widened in hopeful disabelief. They looked at each other and back at her.

"Fo real!? Ya aint playin!?"

"Well... You _really _weren't supposed to get off until Saturday, but I think a whole week with nothing but country music is punishment enough, don't you?"

"YES!" They both exclaimed. Riley was almost moved to tears.

"So we can... listen to our music, now!?"

"Nu uh. Not in MY car, sweetheart," She snapped, turning on the radio. Some old school blues started playing. Riley groaned but Huey looked on. He liked blues... but prefered old hiphop more than anything. Better that that gangstah shit Riley was into.

"Do we still gotsta take cookin lessons?" Riley mewed, fear in his voice.

"Not unless you don't want to be a cultured young man. And hey, you've loved everything I've taught you how to make,"

You see, Rosalina's punishments weren't the usual thing. She'd never flat out take something away- she'd just trade it with something else and FORCE you to do it. In this case, she had taken all of their CDs, hid them, and replaced them with Anthony's old country discs and made sure they were playing for atleast an hour a day. But, she also forced them to cook with her in the afternoons, teaching them how to make whatever they had been hungry for that day.

"So! Whaddia boys wanna do today? I've been dying for ya to get offa punishment. I've been sooo bored!" She complained. Before Riley could point out that maybe she shouldn't have made their sentance so long, Huey cut him off.

"I'd like to run by the library, if that's okay,"

"Oh that's fine," She said, turning into their street, "I just gotta pick up my card, kay?" She turned slightly to look at Riley sternly, "And you're getting a book this time, sir. And I don't mean no silly kindergarten book, neither,"

Riley smacked his teeth but complied. She never said he had to READ the book. hehe

When they made it to the house, Rosalina ushered the boys inside.

"Mr. Freeman! I'm taking the boys out, do ya need me to pick up anything?" She called as she made her way into the kitchen where her wallet was. Huey was about to point out that driving without her license (which was in the car) was as illegal as being underaged and driving, but figured she wasn't about to change now. She always forgot her wallet... and her cell phone... and SHOES.

How the fuck does a teenage girl forget that she aint wearin shoes!?

"Rosalina! Boys! I'm glad ya home," Robert said, his voice coming from the living room, "C'mere, gang! I wantcha ta meet someone,"

Rosalina just shrugged when Riley whispered, "Who here?"

"He didn't tell me anything about it," She whispered back. The three cautiously made their way into the room, only to see Robert sitting in his easy chair and a very thug-ish looking boy, about Huey and Riley's age, sitting on one of the couches.

"Young Neil!" Riley exclaimed, "Sup man!?"

Huey slapped his forehead.

Neil's eyes fell on Rosalina and they nearly popped out of his head.

"Woah! Who's this lil fine thang?"

Rosalina looked at Huey annoyedly and then looked back at Young Neil with the slightest bit of amusement in her eyes, "I'm Rosalina Garza. You can call me Rose, or Rosey, if you'd like; but _never _Miss. Garza,"

"I'm Young Neil! Yous can call ME just Neil if ya'd like,"

"Neil is my other grandson," Grandad explained, chuckling a bit, "Figured ya may be able to handle this one, too,"

She stood up straight, placing her hands on her hips, "I'd be honored, Mr. Freeman," She then retreated to the kitchen to grab her wallet again, that she had conviently left again. Just as she turned, she felt a small hand touching her backside.

"Bad move,"

KER-SPACK

Young Neil was sent thrown back, falling hard on his back and groaning a little. Rosalina shoved the pellet gun back into her pocket. Her face pouted and annoyed, but a smile soon grew when he looked up, a bit baffled at what happened.

She folded her arms over her chest. Everyone in the room, who wasn't on the ground couldn't help but smile, even Huey, "Riley. Go get the book. Lets break Mr. Young Neil in, _officially_,"

"Oooh man! This gon' hurt!" Riley exclaimed to Neil with a big smile on his face, running up the stairs to grab one of Huey's text books. Huey and Rosalina and Grandad exchanged pleased expressions as Neil tried to grasp what was happening as he sat up.

"This is gonna be fun," She mused, nudging Huey lightly.

"A blast," Huey smirked.

OooOOOooOOOoooOOOooOOOOooooOOOOooOOoooOOOOooOOOooOOOooOOOOooOOOOoOOOOOOOo

hahaha XD i had no idea how to end this...and i hope youngneil dun mind me stealing his character for a bit XD

wups.


End file.
